


Kinktober 2017

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Short Kinktober drabbles1. Spanking | Doomzo2. Dirty Talk | McReyes





	1. Spanking, Doomzo

Another sound slap rang through the room, followed by a soft whimper that Hanzo would never own up to. 

Akande chuckled under his breath, smoothing his hand over the spot that he had swatted, watching Hanzo shudder over his lap. Akande let his fingertips brush between his cheeks, ghosting over his hole. Hanzo whimpered again. 

Slapping his hand down on the other cheek caused another broken sound to pass Hanzo's lips, another shudder to travel through his body. Akande loved watching Hanzo's armor fall away after a long day of business and clan meetings. 

"A-Akande, please. Please." 

"Please what?"

Hanzo groaned in frustration, bucking his hips against Akande's legs to find some friction. He was rewarded with another aching swat over both cheeks. Hanzo's moan tore from his chest, his hands scrambling to find purchase anywhere they could. 

"Please, more."


	2. Dirty Talk, McReyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the LTR verse!

"I can't wait to get you home, dulcito," Gabe murmured against the shell of Jesse's ear as he fiddled with Jesse's tie and collar.

Jesse's face started heating up. "Gabe!" he whispered back, catching his eyes for a moment before glancing away. He heard Gabe's deep chuckle over the moderately loud music filling the ballroom. They stood near their table after everyone was invited to get up and dance. Genji had dragged Jack out immediately.

Gabe stopped messing with his clothes and pulled him out onto the dance floor, finding an unoccupied spot. He took one of Jesse's hands and rested the other on his hip, leaning in close. "I'm going to take you home and ravish you. You look amazing." Jesse felt his face heat up more.

"Gabe, I-" Gabriel cut him off with a gentle kiss, his tongue teasing against his bottom lip.

When he pulled away, he continued, "I'm going to take you home and get you out of these clothes, even though they accentuate your ass _just_ right. I'm going to bend you over the first thing I can and I'm going to eat you out, baby." Jesse's face flushed brighter, creeping down to his neck.

"After that, I'm going to fuck you against the wall until you beg to come, until you're crying from desperation," he whispered darkly, his beard and goatee tickling against Jesse's ear. Jesse stumbled a few steps as Gabe led their dance, feeling his chest and the tips of his ears burn. His cock was rapidly making itself known between his legs, making the slow dance difficult.

Gabe relented and finished the song without teasing words, leading him back over to their table. Jack and Genji were sitting there again, Genji nibbling on bread. Jesse sat down quickly, downing his glass of water.

Jack shared a knowing smirk with Gabe over Jesse's head.


End file.
